Let The Love Begin
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: Troy Bolton is a rich guy in hiding. Keeping secrets from his friends wasn't much of a problem. Keeping himself from loving his "fiancee" was! TroyPay all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I don't own HSM!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations graduates!", Principal Matsui said before the crowd cheered and screamed for joy. It seems it was just yesterday that they started High School and now they're officially going to College.

"I can't believe we're finally going to College!", Taylor squealed while the others nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose", Troy said.

"Why the long face, Troy?. Don't worry, we'll still be playing Basketball", Chad replied patting Troy's shoulder.

"Let's get ready for the party guys!", Zeke said smiling at them.

"You're right, Zeke. Let's go guys", Gabriella dragged everybody else to their cars. Troy stopped Gabriella on her tracks.

"You go ahead guys, I'll just talk to Gabby", Troy pulled Gabby near his car.

"See you later, Love Birds!", Chad grinned.

They all drove to their houses while Gabriella and Troy talked.

"What do you want to talk about, Troy?", Gabriella smiled at him.

"There's something I need to tell you", Troy frowned.

"What is it?", Gabriella staring at Troy with curiosity.

"I know we're going to different Colleges...and I don't want it to be difficult for us. So... I guess we should break up",Troy said looking at Gabriella's eyes.

"I guess you're partly right, Troy. But it still doesn't hurt if we stayed friends", Gabriella smiled at Troy, trying to be happy.

"You mean you're okay with it?", Troy gasped.

"Yeah...I guess so... Friends?", Gabriella smiled while reaching out her right hand.

"Friends", Troy grinned grabbing Gabriella's hand. "You want me to drive you to your house?", Troy asked.

"Sure", Gabriella replied. They walked towards Troy's car. The rest of the drive was pretty silent. They just smiled at each other.

"Here we are. Bye, Troy!", Gabriella said to Troy as she got out of the car.

"Bye Gabby!", Troy waved at her, then he drove to his house.

"_That went well. That's not what I pictured out before I told her_", Troy thought as he sped off.

* * *

The party was great. Everybody had fun. It was memorable because it might be their last party together. Everyone arrived on time except for Sharpay and Ryan. They had to make an entrance for the last party. Sharpay arrived with Ryan looking oh-so gorgeous. She was wearing a glittery Pink dress(like that's a surprise) that showed off her perfect figure. Every guy kept staring at her, except for Chad because Taylor was glaring at him.

Troy just sat at the corner of the room. He was sad not because he broke up with Gabriella, it was something else.

He was lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to anyone. He didn't even notice someone was walking towards him.

"What's wrong with you?", Troy startled. He looked up to find Sharpay looking at him.

"What do you want?", Troy replied.

"Nice one, Bolton. I asked a question and instead of getting an answer, I got another question.", Sharpay stated.

"Leave me alone, Sharpay", Troy said calmly looking down.

"Fine, Bolton! I was being nice and then you just want me to go away. Suit yourself", Sharpay said as she walked away.

The rest of the time, Troy was just sitting there. He just kept on looking to all his friends. Everyone was dancing except for him. "_What's wrong with you,Troy! You're supposed to have fun_", He said to himself as he smacked his hands to his forehead.

* * *

Troy waved farewell to his friends before he drove straight to their house. Troy walked through their front yard when he saw the lights are still on.

"Oh great! They're still awake", Troy said to himself as he opens the front door.

"How was the party, Troy?", his Father smiling at him.

"It was fun...I guess", Troy replied.

"That's terrific, Honey". his Mother smiled.

"Why are you guys still awake?", Troy asked curiously.

"We want to tell you something", his Father replied.

"Okay, what is it?", Troy staring at his parents.

"I know we've kept our secret for a long time now, and you promised that you would inherit the Family's fortune. Umm... How should I say this... We had agreed that in the future, you would marry my bestfriend's daughter.", his Father stated while staring at him.

"You what?!", Troy gasped.

"Honey, stay calm", his Mother said.

"I can't stay calm! I knew something bad is going to happen", Troy replied and then ran to his room.

* * *

Troy was so mad at his parents but, he still had to agree to the fix marriage. He knew it was coming after all. He was going to Hawaii for a vacation. His parents told him that he would meet his 'Future Fiancé' there. He went to his room to pack his clothes. Their driver drove Troy to the airport. He got out of their Chevrolet car and headed to their private jet.

"This is so great! I get to meet that girl", he said sarcastically.

* * *

Sharpay got out of the cab and headed towards the lobby.

"Good Morning , Miss!", the Receptionist greeted Sharpay with a smile.

"Good Morning, too! I have a reservation here under the name Evans?", Sharpay replied.

The Receptionist searched it in the computer. "Ahh..Yes, Miss. You have the Presidential Suite which is room no. 804", the Receptionist handed Sharpay her key.

The bell boy carried Sharpay's bags to her room. The room was huge. It was more like a penthouse than a hotel room.

There are huge windows which shows the beach and the large pools. The furniture was luxurious and there are two floors. There are two bedrooms and two bathroom. It was fabulous yet Sharpay is used to this kind of stuff.

Sharpay went upstairs and unpacked. After unpacking, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen to eat. She was starving for food. She checked the refrigerator and found lots of food. She took the Vanilla Ice Cream out of the freezer.

Troy got his room key and headed upstairs. He opened the door of his room and was surprised because it was huge. He can't believe he's going to be alone in this huge hotel room.

Troy put down his bags and checked out the hotel room. "Home Sweet Hom-...Sharpay?!", He saw Sharpay walk out from the kitchen carrying a bowl of Ice Cream.

"Troy?!, what are you doing here?", Sharpay was shocked.

"I'm here for my vacation. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I'm here for my vacation, too!", she replied.

"Are you stalking me again?", he lifted his right eyebrow.

"Oh please, that was last summer. I am so over it. Doesn't mean I liked you last summer is a good reason to stalk you!", she screamed.

"There must be a mistake!", Troy said.

The phone rang and Sharpay picked it up.

"Hello?", Sharpay said.

"Honey, it's Mom", her Mother replied.

"What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here?!", Sharpay screamed at the phone.

* * *

**How's that for my 1st chapter? Please submit a review...**

**I'll update as fast as I could!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own HSM!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Calm down, Sharpay", her Mom said.

"I can't calm down! Why is he here? Is this a set-up?", Sharpay asked.

"Put the phone on speaker so we could talk to Troy too", her Mom told her to.

"Ugh! Fine!", she put the phone on speaker.

"Okay. Troy are you there?", her Mom asked Troy.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans", he assured her.

"Okay, kids. Listen to me you two. You see, you guys were arranged to get married. We planned it a long time ago and since you two are going to inherit our fortune, we planned it would be better if you two would get married", she explained to Sharpay and Troy.

"But, Mom! Of all the guys out there, why him?", Sharpay said glaring at Troy.

"Hey! I'm right here... I can hear you", Troy answered back.

"Whatever, Bolton", Sharpay snapped.

"Will you two just accept the truth! You guys will get married and that's final. Try to live with that", her Mom said to the two of them.

"Fine! But don't expect me to Love or even Like this Bolton guy", Sharpay answered to her Mom while she crosses her arms on her chest.

"I'm still here... I can hear what you are saying to your mother, Sharpay", Troy shot her a glare. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Please just try to communicate with each other without getting into a fight. And one more thing, please don't kill kill each other", Her Mom begged them.

"I'll try but it's not a promise", Sharpay said to her Mom.

"Fine, Mrs. Evans. Just don't give us surprises again", Troy answered back.

"That's settled then. Bye kids!", Her Mom hung up.

"I'll go upstairs, Bolton. Don't disturb me", Sharpay said to him as she walked up the stairs.

"My name is Troy, Sharpay. You don't have to call me by my last name" he stared at her as she continued walking.

"Whatever, BOLTON" she replied.

* * *

Sharpay entered her room with a big sigh. Now that she found out that Troy is the one she's is going to marry, she wants to back out.

"Why does it have to be him?! Of all the guys out there!" she shouted while her face was covered with a pillow.

After a couple of minutes of shouting and cursing, she fell asleep. Troy was downstairs watching TV. He was bored so, he requested something from the concierge.

Sharpay woke up because she was hungry. Before she went downstairs, she took a shower. After taking a hot shower, she went downstairs and found an unusual thing.

"Why is there a Grand Piano in here?", she asked Troy raising an eyebrow.

"I got it a couple of hours ago", he replied still watching TV.

"But, why is it here?", she asked again.

"It's for display...", he replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut the hell up, Bolton. Tell me why?", she said raising her voice a bit.

"Hey, it's none of your business", he replied.

"Fine! I'm going to the restaurant, want anything to eat?", she asked.

"Umm... I would like a lasagna... Wait, what the hell just happened?", he replied.

"What do you mean?", she answered back sounding curious.

"First, you were all icy... And now, you're nice", he said looking at her in deep confusion.

"What? I can't be nice? Fine! If you want it that way", she stated sounding all icy again.

"No! I didn't mean it that way... I was just... shocked?. But I like it when you're nice", he replied fast.

"Oh...Okay... Bye!", she replied and left the place as fast as she could leaving a confused guy.

"Why did she change her attitude? That's weird...it's so not her" Troy said to himself. He turned to watch TV again and forgot about the argument he just had.

* * *

"Good thing I got away from him... That would have been awkward", she said to herself as she continued walking to the restaurant.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for the food, she went back to the hotel. She was walking on the hallway when she heard something. It was music. She heard it from one of the hotel rooms. She opened their room and saw Troy playing the piano. The song was "A Whole New World". She couldn't believe it. Troy Bolton, the lunkhead basketball boy could play the piano. And he's good at it.

Troy's eyes were closed when he was playing the piano. It was one of his secret talents. He heard the door open but he didn't stop playing. He didn't care who was listening to him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw Sharpay in awe.

"Too much to handle for one day?", he asked Sharpay.

She nodded. "I didn't know you could play the piano. And you are playing really great!", she exclaimed.

"Well, lots of people doesn't know...It's a secret. You could keep a secret, right?", he smiled at her.

"Yeah...but, you're good at it. Why don't you want others to find about about your secret talent", She smiled back. They looked at each other. Their eyes met.

"I just don't think it's good for my reputation thing", he replied.

"Oh... I get it. You don't want them to find out", she stated as she looked deeply in his eyes. He was really deep, she thought.

"Yeah... It's complicated", he said looking away from her.

"Okay. I got you your lasagna", she handed him his lasagna.

"Thanks. I owe you one", he walked to the kitchen.

Sharpay was about to follow Troy when the phone rang.

"Hello?", she spoke.

"Miss Evans, we would like to inform you that you and Mr. Bolton has been invited to attend the Summer Ball tomorrow night. We would appreciate if both of you could come", a man spoke with a British accent.

"We'll try to. Thank you for informing us", she replied.

"You're welcome, Miss. It's been a pleasure speaking to you. Good night and have a great vacation", the man said.

"Okay. Good night too!", she replied then hung up.

She proceeded to the kitchen with a big smile. Troy was looking at her with confusion.

"You seem pretty happy", he said.

"Ecstatic, you mean. We are invited to attend a ball tomorrow night!", she shrieked.

"That's great...", he groaned

"I can't wait!", she squealed as she clapped her hands. Troy rolled his eyes and groaned again.

"What's wrong with you, Mr. Fancy Pants", she looked at Troy raising her eyebrow.

"I don't like to go to 'balls'", he replied.

"Whatever, Troy. I'm still going and you're going with me no matter what",she replied with a smile.

"I said NO!", Troy answered back at her.

"You are so going with me. You can't leave me alone with all those hot guys", she replied batting her eyelashes.

"Fine! Because I owe you, I'm going", he sighed.

"Hurray! Thanks, Bolton", she ran up to Troy and hugged him. The both of them blushed. Sharpay stepped back.

"Sorry, Troy", she stated looking at her feet.

"No, it's okay. And you're welcome", Troy smiled at her.

"Okay... When did you learn to play piano?", she said changing the topic after the awkward moment.

"My mom taught me and then when they noticed I'm good at it, they got a private tutor for me", he smiled.

"How old were you when you started playing?", she replied smiling at him.

"I think I was 8 or 7... I don't remember", he scratched his hair.

"Wow...You were that young...That's nice", she smiles.

"So...Care to explain why you're being nice to me?", Troy started to eat his lasagna.

"Umm...Well you see, my parents already told me about the marriage thing before we went to high school", she stated. Troy almost choked.

"They told you that before we went to high school! What the heck?! My parents didn't even said a thing to me!", he screamed.

"Well...It's your loss not mine", she laughed.

"That's why you changed so much when we went to high school", Troy looked at her. She frowned.

"I guess so.. They promise I would have everything I want but I have to agree to the marriage", she looked down at her feet.

"Uhh...And they called you the 'Ice Queen'...I'm sorry, Sharpay. I didn't know..", Troy felt ashamed of himself because he didn't know the reason Sharpay was mean and he just hated her before.

"It's okay...I just don't want the others to know...", she replied.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who's hiding", Troy looked at her.

"Oh yeah... Chad and the others don't know you're rich?", she asked staring at him.

"Well...yeah", he replied. He put his hands in his pockets.

"That's off beat... When would you tell them?", she asked.

"When we get back to Albuquerque and before we would be off to college", he replied with a weak smile.

"I hope it would be okay...", she smiled back.

"We better finish our meals, it will be cold", he changed the topic again.

"You're right!", she laughed as Troy struggled to finish his lasagna.

"Don't laugh at me like that! It's not funny!", he shouted while chewing his food.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full, Troy! You've got bad manners", she replied still laughing.

"Sorry... Hey! Eat your food!", he answered back.

"Err...fine... just don't talk while you're chewing, you eat like a goat!", she replied before she started to eat her food.

"You are so dead, Evans!", he shouted before he choked. Sharpay started laughing again but the ketchup spilled over Sharpay's top and now Troy was laughing at her. They just laughed the whole time.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the late update... My grandma had a stroke and I had to go to the hospital to take care of her... But still bad news, she hasn't responded yet! She's still unconscious :(**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own HSM!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay woke up from the beautiful sound being played in the background. She sat up and looked around the huge bedroom. Trying to get her memory back from last night.

"I wonder, what he is playing now?...", she smiled as she stood up.

Sharpay was in her pink night gown when she strode to the stairs. She looked down where the piano was and saw Troy playing a song whilst his eyes close. Troy was wearing a white wife beater and boxer shorts which Sharpay thought that he looks good at the moment.

Troy was playing a beautiful song. Sharpay wasn't familiar with it until Troy sang. He was singing Broken Vow. Sharpay was shocked when she heard him sing this song. She never knew Troy could sing something like this. Sharpay was amazed by his voice.

His voice was broad and it was far off different from the way he sang before in East High. Sharpay sat at the top of the stairs while looking down over Troy. She was watching the way he would tilt his head back and front again just to get the right tune out of his mouth. She watched as his brown shaggy hair swing and his lips moving in harmony. Oh she loved the way Troy looked whilst singing and playing piano.

After Troy sang and played the piano, Sharpay stood up.

"Wow, that was refreshing", Sharpay smiled as Troy startled and opened his wonderful eyes.

"Good Morning, Sharpay... Was I annoying?", Troy looked up at her.

"Of course not, I never knew you could sing like that", she gave him a small grin.

"Well, I was surprised too", he said sarcastically. Sharpay walked down the stairs and Troy kept staring at her. He watched as her blonde locks bounce up and down her broad shoulders. He was staring at her perfect figure and the pink night gown that looks good on her.

"What's for breakfast?", Sharpay asked him. Troy snapped back into reality and looked down at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Umm... Whatever suits the lady", he smirked.

Sharpay grinned and walked to the kitchen.

"We could just have room service", Troy said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Maybe we could, what do you want to eat?", Sharpay smiled.

"Anything, really...I'm not picky on food and stuff", he replied as he placed both his hands on the counter.

"Typical male", Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You want some milk?", Troy offered as he opened the silver double door refrigerator.

"No thanks!", she replied as she sat on one of the steel chairs.

"Are you sure?", he asked as he poured the liquid to his glass.

"Yeah, I'm sure", she smiled at him. Troy drank the whole thing. Sharpay giggled at his actions. Troy just stared at her.

"You know milk from goats are much healthier than milk from cows?", he stated. He placed the glass on the counter.

Sharpay looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?", Troy asked curiously.

"You got milk!", she laughed even louder as she pointed on his face.

"Oh, crap...That's embarrassing", he wiped the milk off his face.

"Don't worry, Bolton. You're secret is safe with me", she smirked. Then she went to the phone and ordered food from the restaurant down at the lobby.

"Ha!... Isn't she nice", he said sarcastically.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Troy planned to check out the beach. Sharpay agreed and went to her room to change. Troy instantly jogged to his room to change too. After a few minutes, the both of them met at the living room and together, they went out of their hotel room.

Sharpay settled down a couple of meters away from the water. She placed a pink towel on one of the chairs. As usual, she was there to tan.

"Come on, Sharpay. Let's get going!", Troy went over to her and placed his bag near Sharpay's chair.

"Let's get going, where?", Sharpay asked him while putting on her fashionable sunglasses.

"Over there, where the water is refreshing and the hot chicks are bathing", Troy pointed towards the water.

"You go ahead, Troy...I'm staying here", Sharpay smiled.

"Suit yourself, my lady", Troy smirked. He took off his shirt and ran towards the crystal blue water. Sharpay giggled.

"He sure is childish", Sharpay rolled her eyes.

After a while, Troy stopped swimming. He was just there, his head above the water whilst staring at the sexy blonde with a nice white bikini getting a tan. Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was HOT, he thought.

Sharpay just rested there while watching hot guys are passing by and staring at her. She giggled at the guys' doings yet she wasn't paying attention to them. She was busy looking at the brown-haired guy that was staring at her. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, Troy emerged from the water and headed towards her. Everything went slow for Sharpay. Troy was walking towards her in a slow movement. She kept staring at his adorable body. Troy shook his hair, trying to get them dry. She smirked while he was doing that.

Troy was irresistibly hot, she thought. Troy sent flirtatious smiles to the girls passing by him. Sharpay got a little jealous.

"Hey, how are you doing?", Troy asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Eh... Toasted here", she shrugged.

"I bet you had fun getting skin cancer", Troy laughed a bit.

"Is that suppose to be funny, Bolton", she replied in a cold voice.

"Er...No?", he replied. His brows furrowed.

"Good guess, buddy", she giggled. Troy laughed nervously. He swallowed hard.

There was an awkward silent.

Troy just sat there whilst looking at her. She was closing her eyes when she noticed that Troy was staring at her. He couldn't see her eyes were open because of the shades. Sharpay smirked.

"I know I'm hot, but don't make it so obvious", Sharpay smirked, turning her head to Troy.

"What do you mean?", Troy replied. Not taking his eyes off of her body.

"Stop staring at me, Troy", she giggled.

"I wasn't staring... I-..I was hallucinating", Troy stopped staring at her. He looked around while whistling. Acting innocent of her accusations.

"Oh cut the crap, Troy. I know you were staring at me", She giggled as she set her head back to the way it was before.

"I wasn't... I don't know about what you are talking about, Evans", Troy smiled and stared at her again.

Sharpay turned her head to the side. She now caught him staring at her face.

"You are, Bolton... I just caught you", she had a big smile on her face.

"Haha...Ok you got me!", Troy said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?", Sharpay asked him as she sat up.

"Umm...Just gonna take a shower. I'll be back. After I change, let's get back to the hotel to prepare for the ball", he replied as he took his bag.

"Okay, don't be too long now!", she shouted as he rushed to the showers.

"I won't", he turned around and smiled.

Troy got back after 7 minutes.

"Hey, I'm back", he stated as soon as he got to her.

"That's great, now we can go", she smiled and got up.

"Do you have a dress for tonight?", he asked her while she was putting on her mini shorts and yellow blazers.

"Not yet, but..." she was cut mid-sentence because she was busy trying to find her cellphone.

"But, what?", Troy as patiently.

"But I could go shopping and look for a dress...And you're coming with me", she smirked while facing him.

Troy groaned like a 5-year old. "Why do I have to go with you?", he asked.

"Well... Because if you won't go, your future wife would be upset", she winked at him as she headed towards the hotel.

Troy just smiled at what she did and said. Troy followed her to the hotel.

"This is gonna be a long shopping spree just to look for that perfect dress", he groaned.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and tests and stuff.**

**I'm gonna be more busy with upcoming tournaments... But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I could... Tnx for reading this!!**

**Adieu!! x0x0**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own HSM

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Come on, Troy! There's a sale over there!", Sharpay shrieked.

"I'm so tired, Sharpay! Can't we just rest?", Troy groaned. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Troy whined like a little boy.

"Ugh! Fine... Go eat somewhere, I'll just look around for my dress for tonight!", Sharpay gave up.

"Thanks... I'm gonna grab an ice cream. Do you want me to buy you one?", He smiled. At last, he's free! He won't be shopping anymore. He still don't understand about women and shopping. They're irrelevant.

"Thanks, but no thanks...I'm gonna go now. I'll text you when I need you" She smirked. He smiled back at her before walking away carrying her other shopping bags.

Sharpay spent 30 minutes looking for the perfect dress. She needs to make a good impression to her new-old-good friend, Troy. Sharpay switched from one dress to another. From backless to strapless, from long to short dresses.

Troy patiently waited for Sharpay to call him to pick her up at one of the shops. Since it was taking her forever to look for a dress, he decided to stop by a sports shop. Troy occupied himself by checking out the new basketball shoes. Staring at the new Nike Air shoes and some Adidas footwear.

Troy moved from one shop to another whilst waiting for Sharpay. Troy was at the counter of some shop when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hey, Troy. Are you gonna pick me up or I'll just head to the hotel?", Sharpay asked Troy while paying the counter girl.

"Yeah... I'll be there in a sec." he replied as he walked out of the recent shop he have visited.

"Ok, I'm in the second shop from the ice cream store", she replied. Troy nodded and hang up. He jogged all the way to the shop carrying one shopping bag.

"Hey, Sharpay!", Troy shouted as he saw Sharpay got out of the shop.

"Troy, I'm glad you're here. Now can we go?", Sharpay said her voice sounded excited.

"Umm...sure, let's go", Troy said as he leaded her to the main doors.

* * *

"What's in that bag?", Sharpay asked curiously as she and Troy walks to the lobby.

"It's a secret. You'll find out soon", he winked at her as he headed towards the elevator. Sharpay smirked. She was obviously curious of the "thing" that Troy bought.

"Why are you still out there?", Troy said aloud. Sharpay was still outside the elevator, thinking about the "secret". She snapped back.

"Oh...Sorry", she mumbled as she walked fast to the elevator.

Troy and Sharpay were alone in the elevator. There was a complete silence. Troy just kept on whistling while Sharpay was busy with her cellphone. They both stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their suite.

Troy opened the door for Sharpay.'_Such a gentleman, I didn't know he was actually one.'_ She thought. Troy entered the suite after her. He placed the room key at the table near the phone.

"I'm gonna change so that we would got to the ball together, would you like that?", Troy asked her while she was settling the rest of her shopping bags at the living room.

"You want to be my...my escort?", Sharpay stood still staring at him. She paused for a while.

"Yeah, if that's okay?", Troy offered a smile. Their eyes locked. Sharpay smiled at him.

"Of course...I'll just go to my room now", She broke the gaze. She went up to her room carrying lots of shopping bags.

Troy rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "This evening should be interesting", he grinned at the door of her room.

* * *

Troy took a quick shower before dressing up. He wore his white polo shirt and a gray neck tie. With a black suit and matching silver cuffs, he looked magnificent while looking at his reflection. He fixed his tousled hair and smirked. "Perfect", he mumbled to himself.

Sharpay took a shower much longer than Troy's. She fixed herself before putting on her dress. She wore a fuchsia pink satin dress which showed a little of her cleavage and it also showed half of her back. The knee-length gown she wore was perfect for her. Complete with diamond earrings, she was stunning. She was satisfied with herself. She sprayed her new perfume which smelled like roses. She hesitated before she opened her door and went outside.

Troy gaped at the stunning Goddess above the stairs. Sharpay blushed because of his action. Troy looked marvelous. Sharpay was glad that he's going to escort her to the ball. Troy just stared at her. Sharpay saw sparkles in his deep-blue eyes.

He grinned at her, "Well... Are you ready?". She smiled at him. Trying not to be obvious that she was also staring at Troy.

"I think I am...Wait, what about the "secret" thing? Are you gonna show it to me now?", She tried to hide her curiosity by checking her purse. Troy just smirked. He gestured her to go down the stairs.

"I'd rather give it to you", he smiled as she stood in front of him. She was mostly beautiful up close. Troy thought. He took something out of his pockets.

Sharpay gasped in delight, "Is that...", she was cut off when Troy suddenly held her left hand.

"It's my gift to you. I hope you'll like it", he smiled while opening the rectangle velvet box. When she saw the piece of jewelry, she gasped. It was the most precious diamond necklace she had ever seen. It was a 12 carat diamond finely-cut in a heart shape with little pink diamonds surrounding it. Troy thought it was a great timing that her dress matched the jewelry he recently bought.

"It's wonderful!", she squealed. Troy gently turned her around and placed his left hand at the nape of her neck. She felt something electrifying run down her spine when Troy touched her neck. He brushed off her blond locks and placed the necklace dangling on her chest. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Troy. It's one of the best gifts I've received", She blushed because of her remark. Troy was so close that she could smell his cologne.

"Your welcome, Pay. You deserve the best", Troy smiled at her. _"God, she smells like roses"_, he thought. He was staring at her chocolate-brown eyes. His right hand reached up and gently caressed her jawline. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm hand. He cupped her cheeks when she opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a good few seconds. "You're so beautiful,Sharpay", He was about to lean forward when they heard the phone ring.

They jumped away from each other. Sharpay blushed and Troy chuckled nervously while patting his hair. Sharpay walked slowly to the ringing phone.

"Hello?",Sharpay toyed with her hair. Easing the tension she felt a few seconds ago before Troy almost kissed her.

"Hey, Shar! It's Ryan", She smiled to herself. Although, she felt half disappointed and the other half emotion she felt was joy. She can't believe Troy almost kissed her! She took a quick glance at Troy and their eyes locked for a second. He was still staring at the gorgeous lady talking on the phone. Sharpay forgot about Ryan.

"Sharpay? Are you still there?", Ryan asked worriedly.

"I'm here, Ry... Why did you call? Is there an emergency?", Sharpay mumbled. She just kept her gaze on the floor while talking to Ryan.

"No, there's no emergency. Just wanted to check up on you! How's Troy? Is he still mad? Furious,maybe?" Sharpay giggled with Ryan's remark. Troy thought it was the loveliest giggle he heard from her. Troy grinned at her. Sharpay repeated her twin's question. Trying to get attention from Troy.

"I don't think he's mad or...or furious. Ryan your so silly! Why would he be upset? He is with _me. _And therefore, he's having the time of his life!", Troy couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay's arrogant remark. Although he thought it was cute. She just smirked at Troy. "Ryan, we are going somewhere tonight so please check up on me later! And be careful, alright?", She smiled at Troy's direction. Troy couldn't help but laugh a little. It was obvious that she's trying to brush off her curious twin brother. Sharpay hung up after bidding goodbye to her brother and turned to Troy.

"I think we need to go... I'm hungry and I hope there's food at the ball", Troy gestured towards the door.

"You're always hungry, Troy", she chuckled. They walked towards the elevator and stood quiet the whole ride.

* * *

Troy groaned when he saw Sharpay dancing with another hot guy. He thought he was just mad at her for leaving him at their table but it was, truly, a hint of jealousy.

Troy saw the musicians on the stage and thought of an idea. When he finished drinking a quarter-full glass of red wine, he walked towards the stage. He whispered something to the musicians when they were about to end the piece they were playing.

"May we have your attention, please", one of the musicians cleared his throat. He gestured towards Troy to start doing his thing.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special", Troy cleared his throat before sitting down at the grand piano. With the microphone in front of him, he started to play.

Sharpay widened her eyes when she heard Troy's voice. She turned around to look at the stage and so Troy sitting at the grand piano.

Troy closed his eyes and drew a breath. He sighed then played "The Swan Lake". It was an enchanting piece. Troy glanced at Sharpay and saw her staring at him with joyful eyes. He guessed she felt it too. The audience was at awe. Troy proved again that he really is the "Golden Boy" of East High. After playing the soulful piece, the audience asked for an _Encore_.

He played again another piece but this one is different. He played "Nocturne op. 9 no. 2" from Chopin. It was a lively piece but excellent none the less. He played it so well, he could even top _Maxim._

After playing, he bowed to the audience and proceeded off the stage. He was heading to Sharpay when suddenly, he was crowded with a bunch of ladies. They admired him like a superstar. Troy just chuckled and combed his hair. He glanced at Sharpay and he knew she was jealous. He could see it in her eyes. Troy talked a little about himself in front of the girls. He laughed and joked a little and he was happy that Sharpay's jealous. After talking, he excused himself and went to Sharpay who was seated at their table.

"Hey, Sharpay. Did you enjoy the show?", he smiled goofily at her.

"Yeah, I did. I also happen to see you've got lots of admirers", she replied. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled.

"Well, they just enjoyed it as much as you did", he smiled and then he realized that the band started playing slow, love music. "Would you like to dance?", he offered a hand whilst smiling.

Sharpay stared at his hand then at his face. She could melt with Troy's gaze. His smile widened as she reached out and took his hand. "I would love to", she smiled.

They danced with the music. She cuddled close to Troy. Smelling her hair, Troy felt weak. He buried his face in her hair and grinned. Her hands on Troy's shoulder snaked around his neck and she felt Troy's arm tightened around her waist. They enjoyed each others company and they snuggled closer. It was a perfect moment to end their busy day.

* * *

**Well...That's it! Sorry for oh-so late update! I was super busy with school and because i belong to the "special science class", i was busy with events and stuff!**

**I know I ruined the kissing moment...I don't want them to kiss...yet! Probably on the next chapter or the chapter after that... I want them to be close 1st...hehe...**

**Why don't you guys tell me what you think about this chapter, so i would be inspired...**

Thanks for reading!! xoxo...Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Again...(sighs) I definitely don't own HSM!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Troy Bolton! I need my phone", Sharpay sighs. Sitting in the dirty white leather sofa while watching TV, she glanced at the guy sitting next to her. Troy was not paying attention to her, he was excitingly playing a game on her pink mobile phone.

"Wait... I'm finishing this game. I just need 5 more points to win", Troy grinned at her for a second and returned to the game.

"Don't you have a phone? You're awfully rich, like _me_", She grimaced. She wasn't paying attention to the program playing on the TV.

"I have a phone but,... this game you got is super cool than mine", he chuckled. "I'm almost done", he smiled at her. Then after a few seconds, he returned the phone.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?", she grinned at him.

"No, it wasn't. Hey, you wanna hit the pool?", he smirked and raced a brow. Sharpay just giggled.

"We have been swimming a lot, Troy...I don't want to have skin cancer!", she made a fake gasped. Then

they both laughed.

"Of course you won't have skin cancer, I'm taking care of you...Am I?", he had a sincere look on his face. Sharpay watched his face and they looked at each other for a while.

"Well... I think, I'm the one taking care of you!", she laughed. Troy pouted. "Aww...you look so cute with that face, but it won't work for me, Bolton", she teased him. Troy groaned and launched himself to her.

"You wanna take that back, Miss...If you still want to live", he grinned at her with a twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!", she squealed just as Troy gently tickle her at her sides.

"Hmm...Are you gonna eat your words or...", he started laughing. Sharpay laughed out loud. She begged him to stop. He pretended he didn't hear her.

"Troy! Stop it!", she shrieked. She had tears in her eyes. Troy wouldn't listen to her. Sharpay continued laughing, she looked around the room. She saw her plastic bottle filled with ice cold water. She took it and poured the liquid on Troy's head.

"You're really starting a war, Shar!", he gasped as he felt cold liquid ran down his skin. "Now I'm all wet!", he let go of her and stood up. He started to laugh. Sharpay felt confused. She expected him to be mad at her for her doing.

"Oops... Sorry, Troy Boy", she smirked at him.

Troy shook his hair and grinned at her. He looked at himself and grinned wider. He pulled his shirt slowly while smiling at her. Sharpay just gaped at him. He took his time in taking off his shirt. Troy was obviously teasing her.

Sharpay felt like she's going to explode. Troy was teasingly stripping in front of her. How dare him, she thought. She stared at his six-pack abdominal muscles and she felt her throat dry. She absently licked her lips while staring at his twinkling blue eyes. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, trying to regain her composure.

Troy was full of joy when he saw the look on her face. He smiled to himself. It was fun teasing this blonde bombshell. He threw his shirt around his shoulder and watched her. She was enticing. She wasn't aware that Troy was staring at her because her eyes were closed.

She took another breath and opened her eyes. She caught him staring at her again with that weird expression written across his face. She quickly looked away. "You better change", she sighed. She looked back at him again and saw disappointment written across his face. What was he thinking?. She thought. She signaled him to move already. He quickly jogged to his room.

"This is gonna be a long vacation", she sighed and stood up. She walked slowly to her room and closed the door.

* * *

Sharpay woke up because of the beautiful melody. Troy was playing the piano again. She lazily stretched and got out of bed. She put on her pink robe and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection. She gasped.

"Troy! What did you do to my face?!", she shrieked. Her face was covered with paint. She looked like a tiger and she hated it. She quickly washed her face and turned to run to the living room were the freakin' _hot_ guy was playing.

Troy stopped playing his piece. He grinned at the her. She was flaring with anger. Troy just smiled and said "I didn't do anything", he acted innocent.

"Yeah, right you didn't!", she walked down the stairs and took a few strides. She was just 5 inches in front of Troy. Troy continued to smile.

"I told you the war just started", he whispered. Sharpay could feel his hot breath on her pink cheeks.

"Whatever... I'm gonna have my revenge, later", she grinned and walked towards the kitchen.

"And what would that be?", he asked curiously.

"You'll have to find out yourself, Basketball Troy", she smirked at him and turned to open the refrigerator.

"I couldn't wait", he gasped. She just giggled.

"Don't worry, it will be a nice one", she had a mischievous look in her her eyes. She was already planning her revenge alright. And she's got a nice one that Troy would never forget.

* * *

"The beach looks lovely, Troy", she smiled while staring at the ocean.

"Yeah, it really is", he said. Not taking his eyes off of her. She looks so beautiful. Especially now that it is sunset. He thought and smiled to himself.

"Have you told them?", she glanced at him.

"Who?", he raised an eyebrow.

"The 'Wildcats', Troy", she looked back at the view. Her words were barely a whisper.

"What's to be told? Tell them that I'm engaged to a beautiful lady that they thought would be the last person I'd get involved with?", his whisper was hoarse.

Sharpay felt a tingle. She knew her cheeks were flushed. Good thing he can't see it. She smiled to herself. "Not about that. About you being the '_secret heir_' of a multi-million family corporation that is one of the largest and most successful corporation in the business industry", she had a wry smile.

"Don't worry about it, Pay", he smiled at her and touched her upper right arm.

Oh my God! He used that silly nickname again. She said to herself. It wasn't silly if Troy was the one mentioning it. Saying her childhood pet name made her blush. Troy made it sound cute.

"But...I-", she sighed "You gotta tell them soon, Troy", she whispered.

"Of course I'll tell them sooner or later", he smiled and caressed her arm.

"You better", she chuckled.

They continued talking. Talking about each other and how they grew up. Troy was really interesting to her point of view. Sometimes he would act like a child and in a few minutes, he would sound mature and experienced when it comes to life. Sometimes, he would sound like an intelligent diplomat yet he was good looking. He hid his intelligence so he would fit in high school. Sharpay was right at guessing.

Ever since he saw him for the first time, he looked different from his friends. He too, had a facade.

Being with her was the most unforgettable moment in this vacation. He discovered a lot of things bout her. Her past, her present and her future. She told him one of her secrets. She is addicted to rock and hip-hop music. When no one(except Ryan) is around, she would sing and dance like an idiot but she loved it. She loved being clumsy and carefree about life.

They got clicked, just like that. Being together with each other wasn't so bad after all. They bought thought and smiled at the almost same time.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun writing about their mischievous doings. **

**Thanks for reading and Take Care...**

**P.S.**

**Don't worry about the kissing part I promised, it would be in the next chapter.**

**Find out what Sharpay's revenge would be! (Evil Laugh!)**

**Please review! It would mean so much! Thanks again... **

**xoxo, **

**Samantha**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Never ever owned HSM!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"No,Ryan...We haven't agreed on the engagement", Sharpay was sitting at one of the seats in the kitchen while talking with Ryan on the phone. Troy was asleep in the sofa at the Living Room.

"Ok then. Wait, one more question before you hung up", Ryan replied.

"Oh well, what is it?",Sharpay hesitated.

"Have you and umm...Troy...kissed?", Ryan asked. Curiosity in his voice.

"No,Ryan...We haven't",not yet. She thought. "Can I hung up now?",she asked her twin.

"Yeah,sure...Bye! And take care of yourself or Troy's doing that already?"he chuckled after he heard her scowl.

"Get off the phone, Ryan", she asked him sweetly. She heard the phone click and then she closed her mobile.

"Was that Ryan?", Troy entered the kitchen. His hair was tousled and Sharpay just smirked.

"Yep", she replied. Trying hard not to laugh.

"How was he? And your parents?", he asked her. Not noticing the giggle she made.

"He's fine, I guess... He's seen my parents a lot lately", she smiled just as he seated himself in front of her.

"Oh...Your parents aren't around a lot back then?", he asked while yawning.

"Yeah. They're always on a business trip but mostly Daddy", she replied while secretly pinching her long tanned leg beneath the table.

"Ok then. I'll just take a quick shower and then we could walk down the beach", he smiled while getting up.

"Fine", she replied before Troy walked away. Troy heard her laugh when he reached the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?", he asked wryly.

Troy entered his room and took a few strides to the bathroom. He walked slowly and yawned. He took a glance at his reflection. Then stiffened. He _screamed_.

He was standing in front of the mirror. His lips were covered with lipstick. His cheeks were pink. He's got a mascara and his hair, it had cute pink bow tie clips. He ran his hands over his face and his hair.

* * *

He growled when he saw that he was wearing a pink bra. His shirt beneath it. He shrieked like a girl. Disgusted with the feminine garment. He took it off quickly and washed his face. He ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a swift motion.

"You! How dare you do that to me?!", he growled loudly. Sharpay just grinned at him.

"I said I was I going to have my revenge. I'm glad you liked it. I guess were even!", her smile widened.

"Liked it?! Oh hell, I hated it and I think this is yours", he threw the pink bra to the counter table.

"Hey, it's new! I never wore it", she crossed her arms in front of her breast.

I don't care! It's disgusting!"he threw his hands in a disgusted way.

"I can see... A Victoria's Secret 550 pink bra is disgusting to your point of view but women are dying just to have one!", she pointed out.

"Whatever...", he had a weird expression. He was walking towards her in a slow way.

"I don't like that look on you face", she began to panic. She backed off and was cornered.

"You'll remember this face even on your dreams, Shar", he grinned wickedly.

"Troy, no..."she whispered and gestured him to leave her.

"No way! The war's just begun", he ran towards her but she made a quick move to run around the kitchen.

"No! You're never gonna catch me", she giggled just as Troy ran to her.

"I'm gonna get you! And you'd wish you never did that _thing _to me" he shrugged then ran towards her. He almost caught her but she resisted.

"You're too slow for me, Troy", she laughed. Her mobile rang. She took it out of her pocket while running away from Troy.

"Don't answer it at the moment, Pay", he grinned. "We still got an unfinished business".

"Hello? Mom?", she smirked at him. Her eyes widened when she saw him grinning wickedly and walking towards her. "Mom? Can I call you later?...Ahh!" she shrieked when Troy caught her arm. She pushed him aside and then turned off the phone. She ran around again but Troy ran faster this time. He caught her and then started to tickle her.

She was laughing out loud(LOL). Troy tickled her hard and she already had tears in her eyes. Troy laughed with her. An evil laugh.

"What did-- you say-- that I won't-- get to you?!"he grinned at her. She was laughing and then started to run towards the living room.

* * *

"Stop it! Troy, stop! Please!", she begged when he caught up with her and started to tickle her.

"You're so ticklish!", he laughed. Sharpay continued to resist but she fell backwards.

She shrieked. She pulled Troy with her when she stumbled. Troy also shrieked when he was pulled on top of her "Oh! You're so heavy!", she giggled when Troy stopped tickling her.

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometime", he laughed with her. Then she looked down at her. Unaware of how intimate their position was. He stopped laughing. He gave her a tender kiss.

She gasped. Troy looked at her again. She gaped at him. "Troy..." she whispered before Troy leaned down and kiss her again.

The kiss was light, she resisted at first but her arms went around his neck then he deepened the kiss. Troy smiled between the kiss when he felt her respond. She returned the kiss with equal fervor. Troy ran his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting access. She parted her lips and welcomed him. He explored her mouth with his warm tongue. Their tongues met and they felt electricity ran down their spine. The kiss was heavenly. She felt dizzy with pleasure. He placed his hand on her cheeks and the other supporting his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. He tried to control the situation but when he felt her hand caress his back, he totally forgot about control and he eventually gave in.

The kiss ended and they found themselves breathing harshly.

"Took you long enough", she whispered. Their hot breath mixing together for they are just centimeters apart.

"Yeah, sorry about that", he grinned at her. She still caressed his back and he felt aroused.

He saw the look in her eyes. He leaned down but was disrupted when he heard the knock on the door. He muttered a curse then stood up. He helped her by reaching out his hand. He carefully pulled her up and then gestured her to sit on the sofa. He fixed himself before opening the door.

"Good day, Mr. Bolton. Sorry to disrupt you but we have a delivery for you and Miss Evans", the bellboy handed him a white envelop.

He smiled and thanked the guy. He closed the door while opening the envelop. He walked towards her.

"What is it?", she smiled up at him. Her cheeks were still pink because of their recent kiss.

"Two NBA front-row seat tickets", he held it out. "Celtics versus Knicks, that should be interesting", he seated himself beside her then grinned.

"When is the game?", she asked while taking one ticket.

"Next week, Friday. What day is today?", he asked her. She gazed at him. Watching the twinkle in his eyes, she felt herself melt.

"Today's Monday. Are we going to the game after the vacation?", she met his eyes. He was grinning at her.

"Probably...or we could um... have a date?", he asked her shyly.

"We could?...Are you asking me out, Bolton?", she grinned at him. He pouted.

"Yeah, if you want to...Forget it, if you don't want to go out with me", he frowned.

"No! I want to go with you... It would be nice, Troy", she smiled at him. He linked his hand with hers. He rubbed the thumb across the back of her hand.

"May I?", he asked her gently. She nodded slowly.

He leaned forward and caught her lips. They kissed tenderly. They kissed lightly at first but as their tongues mated, they ended up making out with Sharpay in his arms.

Sharpay was the first to pull away. "I thought we're going to the beach for a walk", she giggled when she saw Troy disappointed.

"Oh, umm... we could, if you still want to", he tried to smile. Both of them panting.

"Ok, let's go...We've got lots to talk about", she winked at him and then stood up.

"Okay, babe", he teased her. He held her hand then stood up. He led her to the door and then stole a quick kiss before going out for a walk.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter... and the kissing part.**

**Please review and tell me what you think...D**

**Tnx to all who dropped by and made a review!!**

**Tnx again...for reading...**

**Bye!! D**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Author's Note: I certainly don't own HSM.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"This feels good", Sharpay murmured. They were at the shore, sitting and talking. Troy was backed against a big rock while Sharpay sat on his lap. Her head rested on his chest. Troy was caressing her back.

"I know... What are you thinking?", he smelled her hair. It smelled like strawberry.

"Hmm...I'm thinking of our parents' reactions if they found out about us", she replied while closing her eyes. Relaxing against him.

"I'm thinking about them too... What would happen if we kept this whole thing a secret?", he asked her gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why won't you want them to know?", she asked him while touching his cheek.

"It's just... complicated", he sighed, then added, "our friends doesn't even know, even you brother! We'll just pretend we still dislike each other and then probably, our parents would hook us up every time so... we'll be together most of the time", he tried to smile.

"Well, it sounds okay... Fine", she smiled at him. He grinned at her and then leaned forward to kiss her but his phone rang.

"Darn. I should've turned this thing off", he muttered and reached for his phone.

Sharpay just giggled at his crazy tantrums.

"Hello?, Troy Bolton here", he smiled at her.

"Troy, its Gabriella", she replied.

Troy stiffened when she heard her voice. Sharpay noticed his sudden reaction.

"Oh hey, how are...you?", he tried to sound cool. He still smiled at Sharpay.

"I'm good, just wondering if you're having a good vacation", she replied. Sharpay heard Gabriella's voice. She frowned.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time", he replied and winked at Sharpay. She just smirked.

"Okay then, I'm just calling to tell you that I have umm... an admirer", she sounded uncertain. He thought.

"Who's he?", he asked curiously.

"Umm... you'll get to meet him when you get back", she replied cooly.

"Then it's settled... I'll meet the guy... Look Gabby, I gotta go... I'll see you when I see you", he smiled.

"Okay, Troy. Bye", she hung up.

Troy held out his breath. Then looked at Sharpay. She was playing with the sand. Troy smiled at her while smoothing her hair. She stared at him, then grinned.

"Where were we?", he grinned back and then leaned forward to kiss her.

She smiled between kisses. Troy kissed her soundly. He groaned when her hands came up to his neck. He held her tightly against him to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and played her tongue with his own. She was teasing him. He chuckled.

They pulled away, breathing harshly. Troy's forehead rested on hers. He just smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a good kisser?", he asked her while running his fingers along her jawline.

"No you didn't, why?", she grinned at him.

"Because you are a good kisser... Even better than myself", he laughed when he saw her blush.

"Stop that... You're embarrassing me", she laughed with him.

"Aww, poor baby", he tried to kiss her again but she backed her face away from him.

"Nope, nobody calls me a baby, Troy", she smirked at him, then laughed when she saw disappointment in his face.

"Well, if you don't like me calling you a baby, how about I call you 'Pay?", he smiled.

"Okay, and I'll call you Bear", she grinned at him.

"Bear? Do I look scary? I know I'm not that good looking but I'm not-", he was stopped when she kissed him quickly.

"I'll call you Bear 'cause you're so lovable and I love hugging you...Like a teddy bear", she smiled, then hugged him.

"Ahh... now I get it", he hugged her back.

"I think we should head back to the hotel", she pulled away and stared at him. He smiled and then she got up.

They were walking back to the hotel when he forgot something.

"Wait, you go ahead... I need to buy something", he winked then kissed her quickly.

He went to the grocery store to buy something for Sharpay. He went back to their suite carrying only one plastic bag.

"Hey, 'Pay", he greeted her when he found her at the kitchen. Perfect, he thought.

"Hey yourself, stranger", she smiled at him. "What did you buy?", she asked.

"Wait, I'm warning you... Don't eat too much", he winked at her. She giggled.

"Yeah yeah", she chuckled. She gasped when she saw a gallon of ice cream.

"Strawberry, I hope you like it", he chuckled when she hurriedly got up and got 2 spoons.

"It's my favorite", she giggled. She handed him a spoon.

"I know", he smiled at her.

"How? I never told you about my cravings for strawberry", she asked curiously.

"Well, I remembered you mentioned once that you would wake up at midnight, then sneaked in the kitchen just to eat strawberry ice cream", he snorted. She just laughed.

"Oh! So that's why... Do you like it?", she ate a spoonful.

He just chuckled. "What? Strawberry? I love it... don't tell others though. They think I like chocolate but my real favorite is strawberry", he smiled teasingly.

She laughed at him. "Hah! Now I know you're secret. I thought guys prefer chocolate", she ate another spoonful.

"Well, I hate chocolate", he replied.

"How come?", she asked.

"Because, when I was five, I had a cute puppy", he glared at her when she laughed at him, then continued, " As I was saying, I had a puppy and at that age I was addicted to chocolate. I fed my puppy with a bar of chocolate, then it died after a few minutes", he finished. (**AN: I think chocolate really is** **dangerous to dogs...I sort of read it**)

"Aww... poor puppy", she patted his back.

"I blamed myself then after the incident, I hated chocolate more than anything in life", he took her hand

then kissed it.

She pulled her hand away slowly. Then smiled at him. "Anymore secrets you'd like to share?", she teased.

"I think it's your turn to tell me a secret", he gave her his best smile. She smiled back.

* * *

**Well... I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm having my sem. Break, it means that I'm gonna update faster.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**BTW... Have you guys seen Ash and Zac's interview on Myspace?**

**It was obviously cute, except for the Troy and Gabriella part.**

**They were both flirting!! hahaha(evil laugh)!**

**And watch out for the trailers of "17 again" and "They came from upstairs".**

**I loved the trailers...Can't wait!**

**Please do review and thanks for reading!!**

**xoxo,**

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note : I most absolutely don't own HSM... The mouse owns them.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_I know for sure  
That we were meant to fall in love  
I look in your eyes  
I know what you're thinking of  
I try not to say  
The words that might just scare you away  
I know down inside  
That you are mine & I'm your true love  
Please, no more dreaming... _

"Are you sure you wanna do this?", Sharpay asked Troy. They are presently at her room. Sitting on the bed.

"Of course", he replied. A smug look on his face.

"Oh, okay...", she started to unbutton his Navy Blue Polo Shirt.

"You'll be fine...", he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about me... Look at yourself", she threw his shirt to the nearest chair. She just stared at his bronze chest and at the rippling muscles of his abdomen.

"Ahh... It really aches... You better hurry, 'Pay", he groaned.(**AU: I know what you guys are thinking... :D)**

"Okay, here I go", she got a clean cloth wet with alcohol. She wiped off the dirt on his stomach. And she looked at the wound worriedly.

Troy whined. "Oh men, I should've stayed at the shore", he muttered. He whined again when she started to clean his wound.

"Damn right, Bear... Look at that wound,", she put a hand to it and he groaned, "Stop acting like a child on his first day at the doctor. It's just a graze, it's not that deep", she scolded him.

"I know, Mommy", he teased. She just glared at him.

"You should be more careful next time you surf... I was so worried when I saw the blood from your wound", she mumbled and continued to clean his wound.

"I know. I'm sorry, 'Pay... I'll be more careful next time, I promise", he held out a hand and made a cross across his chest. She just giggled.

"Apology accepted... Umm... there, it's done", she stood up and got the first aid kit from the floor.

"Hmm... You're good at nursing", he smiled at her. Then reached out for his shirt.

"Good thing I took lessons about first aid", she replied before exiting the room.

Troy laid on the bed after putting on his shirt. He placed his arms beneath his head. He looked around her room and whistled. She's one clean lady, he thought. It was his first time to notice how clean her room was. He never noticed the cleanliness whenever he's at her room. They would just watch movies and cuddle on her bed or making out. He chuckled when the thought of kissing her came to his mind. She's so irresistible, he sighed dreamily. He never wanted any woman other than her. She couldn't be compared to the other girls he had in the past, even to Gabriella. Sharpay was always open to him. They would just talk about everything openly. He knew her secrets and she knew his. She was so honest.

"That's my bed, Bear... Out you go, Bolton. I'm gonna change", she gestured him to leave.

"Uhh...no. I'll just watch you change", he grinned. He sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Cute, Bear... Leave, now", she smiled at him. He gave up and stood up. He never wins, he thought.

"Oh, fine... But, may I have a kiss?... just one", he pouted. His blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You know I can't resist that look", she smiled. Troy took her in his arms. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed at him.

"You're so beautiful", he murmured before he leaned forward and captured her luscious lips. His kiss was gentle and soft. She sighed and held his head. She ran her hand on his chestnut hair while the other

settled at the nape of his neck. He groaned and pulled her closer. She gasped when she felt the heat of his body. He never kissed her like this, she thought. She responded to him with equal fervor. They clung to each other.

Troy was the first to pull away, but he continued kissing her face. He kissed her cheeks, her closed eyes, her forehead, her brows and settled back to her lips. Oh God, I can't stop, he thought. She moaned

when his tongue ran across her parted lips. She touched his tongue with her own, teasing him. He explored her mouth with his tongue. She giggled between the kiss. He groaned and kissed her jawline. He continued to kiss her, slowly going down.

She gasped when he nibbled her earlobe. He just chuckled and continued to kiss her neck.

"Troy, we should stop", she arched when he kissed the base of her throat.

He ignored her and continued to kiss her. She played with his hair and he smiled to himself.

"You stop it, 'Pay... I love it when your body responds", he chuckled and kissed her lips once more. She

tried to resist him, but he's in control. Hell, he won't stop, she sighed and gave up. They continued to kiss until they were breathless and their lips swollen.

"Next time, we'll end up on my bedroom,", he winked, "at my house".

"You're house? I didn't know you had your own house", she stared at him. They were laying on her bed. Still dressed, though. They were cuddling with each other after their hot kiss.

"Yeah, I have my own house. Well, a couple of them across the country", he grinned.

"I don't know. I...I'm not experienced", she looked away.

"And you think I am?", he asked her while running his hands up and down her arm.

"Well, I think you are experienced. You have girls falling head-over-heels over you when we were back at East High. You had lots to pick", she mumbled.

"You know I'm not that kind of guy. I don't sleep with girls I randomly pick. Hell, I'm haven't slept with

one at all", he took her chin between his hand and tilted her head to look at her face.

"You haven't? I—I thought you have", she stuttered.

"I haven't... I promise", he sighed and pulled her closer. She placed her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. It was beating fast.

"Your heart beats unsteadily", she mumbled.

"It always beats wildly when I'm around _you_", he smiled.

"I'm glad. Bear?", she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we had this talk", she smiled at him. Her brown eyes twinkling.

"Me too, 'Pay... And don't worry, we'll have our _first time_ when we're both ready", he grinned at her. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and mouthed a "Thank You".

* * *

" Hurry up, babe", Troy shouted from the living room. Sharpay was still at her room, fixing herself.

"I'm coming", she said aloud.

She hurried down the stairs and walked up to Troy. Troy was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful, as always", he murmured before placing a gentle kiss on her red lips.

"Thanks, Bear", she hugged him and held his hand.

"Let's go. I can't wait to return to Albuquerque", he smiled. They walked out hand in hand.

They proceeded to the lobby and was greeted by the hotel manager. He was in his mid-fifties. He's got silver-white hair and he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked friendly, Sharpay thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans", he smiled at them.

"Mr. Evans wanted to inform you that the private jet is ready", he looked at Sharpay.

"Oh, I thought we are gonna ride a commercial jet", she mumbled.

"I was informed that the both of you could pilot a plane", he looked at her and at Troy.

"You could pilot?", they both said in unison while looking at each other.

The manager cleared his throat, "The limo is waiting outside", he gestured them towards the double door entrance.

They talked during the ride to the airport. They were shocked when they found out that both of them could pilot a plane.

"I never knew you could pilot a plane, 'Pay", he teased her.

"Oh poor you... I'm not a blond girl who just shops, sing and dance. I know how to handle guy stuff. Wait till you see me drive the new sports car Daddy bought,", she grinned.

"That's lovely, 'Pay. I'll let you be the captain then", he held her hand.

"Really? Oh, that's so sweet of you, Bear", she giggled.

"Have I told you, you have the most beautiful laugh and giggle?", he teased her once more.

"Oh stop that, Troy", she blushed. Troy chuckled and kissed her.

They arrived at the airport and the chauffeur carried their bags to the private jet. Troy gave the chauffeur a huge tip and he thanked the guy. They settled at the cockpit. Sharpay is the _captain_ and Troy is just her co-pilot.

He kissed her long and gentle before the instructions were given from the control tower.

They smiled at each other.

"Here we go", Sharpay exclaimed before take off. Troy just laughed at her.

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys liked it.**

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't know I would be so busy during my break.**

**At last, they're going back to New Mexico.**

**Tune in to the next chapter. There would be a conflict on the next one but, I won't say much.**

**Just drop off a review about this chapter because I'm happy when there are reviews given. LoL.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Xoxo,**

**Sam =D**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note: I Do Not Own HSM! The Bloody Mouse Owns Them!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see _

"Hey! No eating here in the cockpit!", Sharpay laughed when Troy choked on his food.

"No fair... I saw you eat chocolates", he frowned at her.

"Aww... Sorry, I'm the pilot here and I have the rights to eat whenever I want", she grinned at him. Troy can't stop himself from kissing her. Which he did.

"Hmm... I think you're more delicious than chocolates", he said after giving her a kiss which made her breathless. His face just inches from her.

"Uh-huh... You should...stop that... We don't wanna crash, right?", she whispered. She couldn't stop moaning when Troy kissed her earlobe.

He backed away. "You're right", he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and then turned towards the control. Troy continued to eat lasagna.

"I think we should keep our relationship on a low profile for awhile", he spoke after finishing his food.

"Huh?", she turned to look at him.

"We talked about this, remember?", she nodded and he continued. "We need to know if we could get used to being together and... if we could work this out on our own".

"I know, Troy", she touched his cheek.

"I know we got together because of the engagement thing they planned. I don't want us to be affected because of their decisions", he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Giving her palms little kisses while his eyes were closed. Sharpay smiled at him. She felt her knees weak.

"You're really sensitive. I love that", she kissed him soundly on the lips. He was shocked first when he felt her lovely lips but he responded after a second. They kissed passionately. Caressing each others faces. The kiss was full of different emotions they felt with each other. The kissed stop when the jet stalled. They pulled away quickly and they started laughing.

"You should've seen your face, 'Pay", he chuckled. Wiping the laughing tears from his ocean-blue eyes.

"I won't ever do that again!", she pouted.

"What? You won't kiss me again?", he whispered at her ear, sending electricity down her spine.

"Not that... I mean I won't kiss passionately while piloting a jet", she shifted her weight trying to ease off her response.

"I'll be damned if you won't kiss me again", he chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which made her startle.

"Don't even push it, Bear", she glared at him.

"Oooh... where are we?", he asked while grinning at her.

"This is a private airstrip. Daddy owns it", she replied staring straight ahead.

"Okay... Remember what we discussed. We can't let them know where together, not yet. Let's just adjust and I know it's not a good idea but we can't risk what we have, it's too precious for me", he spoke soothingly.

"Oh, Bear... I understand what you feel", she tried to smile. He just smiled at her.

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Evans", Gerald, the Evans' butler greeted them at the airstrip.

"Hello, Gerald... This is Troy Bolton", she smiled at him.

"Good day, Mr. Bolton. It's a pleasure to meet you at last", he bowed before them.

"Umm... hey. The pleasure is mine, too", he scratched his head.

"I hope you had a nice trip", a faint British accent could be traced from his voice

"We actually had a great trip", she giggled and looked at Troy. Troy cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing.

"Well then, I suppose you are looking for your brother. He's at the lobby with Ms. Montez", he gave another bow and left them. Gerald went to the other servants who were carrying Troy and Sharpay's bags.

Troy's eyes widened at the thought of Gabriella there at the lobby with Ryan. He stared at her.

"It's okay, Troy. I won't tell her about _us _and your being a umm... millionaire", she caressed his arms.

"Thank you", he whispered.

Troy and Sharpay went to the lobby hand in hand and saw Ryan talking with Gabriella. Sharpay gave his hand a squeeze and let it go. Troy felt lonely without him touching her. He frowned a little.

Ryan saw them and he smiled. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy with Sharpay.

"Hey, Ryan. It's so good to see you", Sharpay hugged her twin.

"I missed you, sis", he hugged her back. He let her go and he turned to Troy. He shook hands with Troy.

"What is Gabriella doing here?", Sharpay asked him.

"She umm... we're uhhh..."

"I'm dating Ryan", Gabriella blurted out.

"Oh... I didn't expect that", Sharpay spoke softly.

"Why is she not shock to see me here?", Troy asked Ryan.

"Because I told her about the engagement plan", Ryan replied while taking Gabriella's hand.

"You what?!", Troy and Sharpay spoke in unison.

Ryan and Gabriella laughed softly.

"It's okay, Troy. Ryan explained everything to me", she smiled at Troy and Sharpay.

"Sorry, Shar. We promised to not keep secrets from each other", Ryan smiled at her and hugged Gabriella close.

"Umm... okay then", Troy shrugged.

* * *

The four of them rode together on a limousine. They went to the Evans mansion.

"Troy, my parents and your parents are not here. They're at New York right now, business stuff. They said you would live here for awhile", Ryan spoke to Troy when they were settled at the living room.

"Oh... okay", Troy shrugged and glanced at Sharpay.

"Well, now that my duty is done, we'll go ahead", Ryan and Gabriella stood up.

"Wait, where are you two going?", Sharpay asked them curiously.

"We're going out", Ryan smiled at her twin.

"Okay, bye", Sharpay smiled back. Ryan and Gabriella left.

Troy and Sharpay were silent for awhile. They stared at each other.

"I better show you your room", Sharpay gestured Troy to follow her.

The both of them walked up the long staircase and through the main hallway, they were awfully quiet.

Sharpay opened a door and walked inside. His room was luxurious. Leather sofa, large flat screen television, king size bed and other elegant furnitures was found.

Troy closed the door behind his back and walked to Sharpay who was standing in the middle of the huge room.

He stared at her for awhile. He leaned forward and gave her a hot, hard kiss on the lips.

Troy groaned and gentled the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her to held her close. Sharpay entwined her hands at the nape of his neck. They responded with equal fervor. Troy traced her upper lips with his tongue. He nibbled at her lower lip. He parted her lips with his tongue. Their tongues mated and Sharpay moaned deep in her throat.

They continued to kiss until their lips were swollen. Troy was the first to pull away. They stared at each other for quiet awhile. Sharpay grinned at him and her hands caressed his face.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Everytime you're around I want to kiss you senseless and forget everything around us", he whispered at her ear.

"Hmm... I think I'm gonna like that", she giggled.

"I can't believe I'm gonna live here", his voice hoarse. He smelled her hair. Strawberry, the smell that hunts him in every dream.

"Me, too. I better go and let you unpack your clothes. Dinner is at seven as always", she stood tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before leaving his room.

The both of them had dinner. Although Gerald stood near the door watching them, they secretly hold hands and their legs were entwined. They talked and laughed the entire time. After dinner, Troy gave her a quick kiss at her bedroom before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Oh my god!", Sharpay shrieked. Troy just stared at her. The two of them were seated at the garden while eating their breakfast.

"What is it?", he asked her before taking a bite from his bacon sandwich.

"You better look", she gave him the morning paper. His eyes widened when he saw the front page.

The headlines stated: **A Vacation Escapade. **

Rumor has it that the son of

Jack Bolton(CEO and President of Bolton Corp.), Troy Bolton

was seen cuddling and kissing at the Hawaii Islands with

Sharpay Evans, daughter of Vance Evans(Owner of Evans Inc.).

People spotted the two of them walking and talking

down at the beach for almost everyday for

2 weeks. Is there something going on that the

Media doesn't know? Why are these two

together? Lets just wait and see what will

happen between these heir and heiress in the future.

There was a couple of pictures of them together. Laughing while walking at the beach, Sharpay hugging Troy, the two of them sitting at the sand while Sharpay was on Troy's lap. And the worst of all, there was a small and blurred picture of the two of them kissing while standing on the water.

"I'm dead", he winced. Sharpay was at the edge of crying.

"I'm worried, Bear. What will your friends say?", she hugged him.

"I'm double dead... Don't worry, It will be okay", he whispered. Troy stared at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"We've got to do something", she frowned.

"It's okay... It's just a paper. We won't tell them about our relationship, yet", he smiled and hugged her close.

"I trust you, Troy", she whispered.

"Thank you, 'Pay. Don't be sad... I hate it when you look like that", his voice was soothing.

"Okay, i won't frown", she smiled at him.

"Hmm.. That's good but this is better", he grinned before giving her a kiss.

"Troy, someone might see us", she giggled when he pulled away.

The moment was disrupted when Troy's phone rang. Troy took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?, this is Troy", he spoke.

"Troy, it's Chad. Did you see the morning paper? Why is Sharpay with you?! Is it true?!", Chad's voice sounded harsh.

"Oh, no", Troy groaned and looked at Sharpay.

* * *

**Well... I'm glad it's done!**

**Sorry for the late update... I had an important competition.**

**Sadly, I had a silver medal! Tsk tsk tsk....**

**Nevermind that tragic game.**

**I hope you like this chapter... **

**Thanks to those who gave reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**And don't forget to give reviews on this one!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Samantha =D**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own HSM and the cast! The mouse owns them...*sighs*  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Every time I hear our music play  
Reminds me of the things that we've been through  
In my mind I can't believe it's true  
But in my heart the reality is you _

"Umm... Hey, Chad", Troy chuckled nervously. Sharpay frowned and stared at him.

"So, Troy... Is it true?", Chad snapped.

"Well... You could come over so I could explain everything to you", Troy tried to smile at Sharpay.

"Hmm... Okay, whatever. What time?", Chad replied.

"You could come right now", Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll come right away", Chad spoke, his voice cold.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something", Troy realized he lives temporarily at the Evans' Mansion.

"What is it this time?", Chad asked impatiently.

"There's no one home at our house", Troy spoke softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Chad replied.

"Go to the Evans' residence. You'll find me here", Troy chuckled nervously.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Just come! I gotta go. Bye", Troy turned off the phone before Chad could reply.

"Hmm... You're being mean to Chad", Sharpay smiled.

"No way", he kissed her quickly and laughed when he saw her gasp.

"Why did you do that? You were the one who told me to keep our relationship at a low profile", Sharpay eyed him and crossed her arm across her chest.

Troy frowned. "Sorry, 'Pay".

Sharpay smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, you learned your lesson. Now, what are we going to do about Chad", Sharpay moved away from him.

"Oops... I forgot about Chad!", he sneered.

"You're young but you're forgetful. You're getting old, Bear", Sharpay giggled.

"I seem to forget everything when I'm around you or", he moved towards her, "when I kiss you like...this".

Troy leaned forward and captured her slightly parted lips. Giving him easy access to her mouth. Sharpay responded eagerly. Troy smiled when she responded without second thought. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. They pulled away and tried to breathe normally.

"Hmm.... I think I got the message, Bolton", she squealed when Troy nuzzled her neck.

"Uh-huh... You smell so good, 'Pay", he looked up at her and smiled and immediately went back to what he was doing. Sharpay moaned and ran her fingers through his chestnut hair.

"We really should stop...Troy!", she giggled when he started to lick her earlobe.

"So...you're sensitive there", he teased. She laughed at him and pulled away.

"Enough... You're being a crazed teenager, Troy", she pouted. Troy grinned at her.

"Oh yeah?", he lifted an eyebrow.

"Definitely... Hmm... You better practice", she looked at him.

"Practice for what?",Troy asked while acting innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. Chad's gonna be here any minute", she smirked at him.

"Oops.. Forgot him again!", he scratched his tousled hair.

"Stop playing...please", she sighed.

"Okay okay... But,", he grinned. His eyes gleaming with mischief. " one more kiss!".

Sharpay winced. Troy grinned at her and pulled her to him. He was about to kiss her when they heard the doorbell.

"Saved by the bell!", she clapped her hands and stepped back. It's not that she doesn't want to be kissed, she's badly addicted to his kisses. And if they kissed again, she'll be out of her mind.

Troy silently cursed. "Great timing, Chad", he mumbled to himself.

Gerald appeared at the doorway. "Someone is here for, Mr. Bolton. He said you were expecting him".

"Yes, thank you. I am expecting him", Troy smiled weakly.

"Very well. I shall bring him in", he bowed and left.

"Good luck", Sharpay whispered and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

He was about to reply when Chad walked in. Chad glared at Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey, buddy", Troy tried to smile.

"Don't 'Hey, Buddy' me. You got some explaining to do", he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, you see...Umm... Sharpay and I are engaged", Troy sighed.

"What? How did that happen?", Chad eyed Troy.

"Well... It was our parents' plans for us when we would go to college and until we would graduate", he looked worriedly at Sharpay.

"Ahh... But, why are her parents friends with yours?", he asked suspiciously.

"Well... Don't be surprised when I would say this,...I'm rich, Chad", he closed his eyes. He doesn't want to see his bestfriend's reaction.

"How did that happen?...Why—why didn't you tell me about it?", Chad spoke sadly.

"I was born with a silver spoon, Chad. And because of that, I had a different childhood. Quite abnormal. I hated being rich back then. So, I asked my father to keep our being rich to ourselves and to their friends. I didn't know what it would be like to live...normal, just like any other ordinary family, but we tried it. I loved the feeling of living ordinary, but Dad disapproved. I promised Dad that I would do whatever he wants me to do after high school. I didn't know back then that Sharpay's parents and mine had an "agreement". Sorry, Chad. I truly am", he spoke softly for Chad to understand.

"If you told me sooner, I would've forgiven you easily... But now, it's kinda hard to", Chad stared at Troy solemnly.

I know... I didn't plan this to happen. But, I feel very sorry, Chad. Sorry that I didn't tell you about it", he smiled at Sharpay, quite sadly.

"Yeah... I gotta go. I need time to think", he walked towards the door.

"I'm glad I told you this, Chad. I feel relieved", Troy spoke towards Chad.

Chad turned around and nodded before walking out.

Sharpay turned to Troy and gave him a hug. He was surprised for a second, but hugged her back. They just stayed that way for a long time.

"I'm so proud of you, Troy Bolton", Sharpay whispered to his ear.

"Thank you, _love_", he kissed her hair.

"What did you just call me?", Sharpay looked at him curiously.

"Uhh... nothing", he replied nervously and kissed her before she could reply.

Is it time to tell her that I've deeply in love with her?, Troy asked himself. Maybe not, he sighed while kissing Sharpay. Starting right now, I'll start to show her how Troy Bolton is when he's in love, he promised to himself.

He smiled between kisses. He kissed her passionately. Savoring every moment.

Right now, this is important.... He surrendered to the kiss.

* * *

**Uuh... I hope you like this one.**

**Sorry it's a bit short. But, I explained Troy's view of keeping his "secret" a secret...**

**I promise i'll make the next chapter long... hopefully.**

**I want to thank everyone who happened to make time giving reviews! Thank you so much0...**

**I really appreciate everyone who read the last chapter and the whole story...**

**Well... I hope some would give reviews on this chapter.**

**Thanks for dropping by! And Happy Holidays to all!**

**Hugzz and kiSsess,**

**Samantha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I don't own HSM and the Cast!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_If there's one face I want to see,  
so beautiful, so true,  
one smile that makes a difference,  
to everything I do._

_If there's one touch I long to feel,  
one voice I long to hear,  
whenever I am happy,  
or just needing someone near_

"Ow ow! Easy, 'Pay. If you keep this up, I'm not gonna kiss you again."

"It's not my fault, Bolton. You were the one who was showing off in front of me. And because of your stupidity—", Sharpay placed more force on the wet cloth being applied on Troy's forehead. Troy winced aloud, "—you hit the pole."

"Ok ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown off. I was just trying to impress you", Troy tried to smile but groaned when Sharpay rubbed the swollen lump on his head.

"You know I don't need you to show your skills. I already know what a great basketball player you are", Sharpay smiled a little.

"You do? But you never watch any of my games back at East High", Troy looked at her quizzically.

"Oh. I got sources. And besides, you have wallpapers and posters all over the school. And it was starting to get to my nerves", Sharpay scoffed at the last sentence.

Troy grinned and stole a quick kiss that made Sharpay gasp in surprise. "Don't worry, 'Pay. It's all behind us. You don't have to be jealous of me", Troy smirked.

Sharpay gasp and glared at Troy. "I can't believe you", she snapped. She stood up and walked away from Troy. Troy hurriedly cursed himself for what he said and stood up to follow Sharpay.

"Hey, wait. I'm sorry", Troy ran across the manicured lawn towards Sharpay. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, 'Pay. I was just teasing you. I won't do it again, I promise", Troy whispered on her ear. He turned her around and groaned when he saw tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"It wasn't funny, Troy", she mumbled and looked downon their feet.

"Oh, love. Don't cry", Troy cupped her face and made her look at him. "Look, I'll make it up to you, okay?", Sharpay nodded.

"Now…Smile please? I don't want to see you frowning", Troy smiled at her. She stared at him and started to smile.

"That's better. Can I have my kiss now?", Troy grinned.

"Okay", Sharpay nodded slowly. Troy smiled tenderly at her before leaning down and givingher a sweet kiss. The brush of lips suddenly turned passionate. Their mouths were hot and swollen from the passionate kiss.

Sharpay giggled suddenly while still kissing Troy. Troy sighed and pulled away. He frowned when he found her laughing.

"Now what's funny, hmm?" ,Troy raised a brow. Sharpay covered her mouth while laughing. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't believe you fell for it", she grinned at him.

"You mean—" , Troy's eyes widened. He frowned.

"Sorry, baby Troy. I just can't help it", she patted his arm affectionately.

"Oh damn! I can't believe I fell for your act again. You're really good at doing this", Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just wanna see the look on your face. But, would you still make up like you promised, right?", Sharpay shot him an angelic smile that curled his toes.

"Oh fine. But no more acting, okay?", Troy stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well… uhh… you got a deal then. Let's shake on it", Sharpay smiled and held out a hand.

"No. Let's kiss on it", before Sharpay was aware of what's happening, Troy pulled him and kissed her senseless.

* * *

"Daddy! Mother! You're back!", Sharpay ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Oh careful, princess", Vance Evans hugged her daughter close.

"I missed you guys! How was the trip?", Sharpay smiled to her parents.

"It was relaxing as always. Now, where is that young man?", Sharon Evans smiled at her daughter.

"Young man? You mean Troy?", Sharpay asked her Mother in confusion.

"Yes", Sharon stared at her daughter.

"Right here!", Troy said aloud when he entered the living room. He just came in from the basketball court at the Evans' vast backyard.

"Good to see you, Troy", Vance patted his back.

"It's nice seeing you, too, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans", Troy smiled.

"What have you been doing out at the back?", Vance asked him.

"Oh. Just played ball with Sharpay. She's such a surprise. I didn't know she ever played basketball before", Troy chuckled and Sharpay rolled her eyes heavenward.

"She is a handful at times", Sharon grinned and Sharpay felt embarrass about their topic.

"Do you mind if I ask? Where are my parents?", Troy stared at Vance.

"I don't mind. They are at your house. The one at the hill", Vance gestured his hand around the air.

"Oh. I guess I better go then", Troy sighed.

"Very well then", Sharon spoke softly.

"Umm… goodbye", Troy waved at Sharpay's parents.

"'Bye, Troy", Sharpay smiled.

"See ya", Troy grinned at her before heading for the front door. _Oh, man. I wish I could kiss her goodbye. _Troy sighed and closed the front door.

* * *

"You didn't tell me tomorrow is your birthday! I can't believe you", Sharpay hugged Troy when he entered her room. Of course, with the permission from her parents.

"I guess you heard the conversation downstairs", Troy mumbled and gave her a kiss.

"Well…yeah. I wasn't eavesdropping for your information, you guys were talking out loud", Sharpay giggled.

"I know. Geez, I was supposed to surprise you but my parents got to you first", Troy sighed and sat at her bed. Then he pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry. It's good that they told me about your birthday. Could we now go out and escape from this house. You said you were going to make up for what you did last weekend", Sharpay leaned back at Troy.

"I suppose we could. Come on, let's sneak out at the back", Troy gently stood up and held her hands.

"Where are we going?", Sharpay followed him.

"I'm taking you to our house. I want to show you something first, then we'll go wherever you want",Troy glanced at her and gave her one of his hollywood smiles.

"Wherever I want?", Sharpay smirked.

"I guess so. And if you want to go shopping, it's okay with me but don't push it!", Troy grinned.

"Yes, sir!", Sharpay saluted.

Both of them got out of the kitchen door and headed for Troy's car. They drove for a couple of minutes until they came across a hill.

"Where are we going? This is not the way to your house", Sharpay glanced at Troy.

"This is the way to one of our houses. The house we had where the team always visited is one of them but it is the smallest. We used it for our umm… you know", Troy smiled at her and held her hands.

"Ok….Wow. This house is huge", Sharpay looked out of the window.

"Yeah it is. I used to spend my childhood summers here. But most of the time, I was away for camp", Troy parked his car in front of the French door.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone", Troy got out of the car and opened her door. She took his hand and they walked in.

"Welcome home, Master Troy", Sharpay heard a deep voice.

"Oh, hello, Stuart", Troy smiled at an old guy. Sharpay glanced at Troy then at the guy. Stuart was in his early-60's. He was tall and had a brown hair but there were gray hairs scattered around his head.

"You must be Miss Sharpay Evans. Welcome to the Bolton's Mansion", Stuart bowed.

"Stuart no bowing. I think you're gonna scare Sharpay off", Troy chuckled.

"Master Troy, it is part of my job", Stuart smiled at them.

" Yeah yeah. Sharpay this is Stuart Smith. He's our butler. He's been our butler ever since I could remember", Troy smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you, Stuart", Sharpay grinned at him.

"He was the one who took care of me when I was little, and my parents were away most of the time because of the business"

"He was a naughty boy, but I taught him to be a gentleman. But I see he hasn't changed much", Stuart teased Troy.

"You old guy. Stop telling tales", Troy grinned.

"You used to love my tales, Master Troy. Very well, have you eaten?", Stuart raised a brow.

"Yes, we have. I'll just show Sharpay something then we're leaving again", Troy tugged at Sharpay.

"Very well then", Stuart bowed and disappeared through the doors.

"Master Troy? Now that's funny", Sharpay giggled.

"Hey! I love that old man. He's been in our family for generations", Troy and Sharpay walked to the grand staircase.

"That's nice. Where are you taking me?"

"To the music room."

"Oh", Sharpay mumbled.

"Here it is", Troy opened the double-door and Sharpay smiled when she saw the room.

"Wow. I love this room", Sharpay walked around and touched the different instruments. "Do you play all of this instruments?".

"Yeah. This is one of my big secrets. The other one was my singing", Troy sat at the grand piano.

"I can't believe it. You're really talented", Sharpay admired the different trophies, and pictures of Troy receiving awards.

"Not really. I just played my music", Troy smiled to himself and played the piano.

"What's that song?", Sharpay glanced at him.

"It's entitled, 'It Might Be You'", Troy mumbled. Sharpay stared at him. She smiled and walked to him. He hugged him from behind and sang.

"You have a lovely voice", Troy looked up at her.

"That's the most beautiful comment I've ever heard", She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"It's true. I prefer hearing you sing love songs than all those fast-beat songs you used to sing at East High", he turned around and grabbed her. He pulled her to him and sat her on his lap.

"You're so corny but I love it", Sharpay grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmmm", Troy smiled and continued on kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Sharpay", Troy said breathlessly after pulling away. Sharpay stared at him for a long moment.

"Do you really mean it?", Sharpay touched her forehead to his.

"Absolutely", Troy nuzzled her neck.

"Then, I love you, too", She sighed lovingly.

"Ooh... this is the first time I heard you saying the words", Troy whispered.

"I do say 'I Love You'. I always say them to Ryan and my parents", she moaned when Troy dropped wet kisses on her neck.

"Then say it again", Troy grinned.

"I love you, Troy Bolton"

"And I love you, too, Sharpay Evans"

* * *

**OMG! They finally said ILY to each other! Yay!**

**Sorry guys for the late update. I've been really busy with school and stuff.**

**I'm gonna graduate soon! Yay!**

**I hope you liked this chappy… Please leave a review!**

**Thank you!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't own HSM or the Cast!

Yay! I decided to update this story! I don't know when I'll update next time but I'll try to make it sooner. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Baby, I know you're hurting_

_Right now you feel like you could never_

_Love again_

_Now all I ask is for a chance_

_To prove that I love you_

"What the heck are you doing here!?"

Troy grinned and gave her a quick, soft kiss. "What? Can't a guy see his 'official' girlfriend?"

"Not with the 'official' word again", Sharpay groaned. Troy have been repeating that word since last week. "I asked you a question and you, in return, asked me a question".

Troy shrugged. "The truth is, I missed you".

Sharpay tipped her head to the side, smirked, and raised an eyebrow at him, "You missed me, huh? I've only been away for you for at least 5 hours! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I know it's corny but—", Sharpay glared at him, "Ok, ok. Um, it's my dad. He kicked me out of the house. And told me to hang out with you. My parents have been, uh, busy with, you know", Troy scratched his neck.

"Eww don't go there. You can't stay here, Bear. This is a bridal shower. You know. a party for the bride before her wedding. A party attended _only_ by women", Sharpay emphasized the last sentence.

"Oh trust me, I'm not a woman", Troy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You certainly aren't one, I can guarantee that", Sharpay's gaze on him was filled with passion. She took in his attractive appearance. Dressed in a blue shirt, which matched his oh-so yummy blue eyes, and dark trousers. Troy looked every way boyish and handsome. With that God-given body, he was a stunning male specimen.

Troy grinned and held her gaze. Oh, she knew that look.

Troy was about to pull her towards him when laughter and giggles destroyed the tensed atmosphere.

"I know I'm not supposed to leave yet, but we could sneak out right about now", Sharpay giggled when he embraced her and lifted her off her the floor.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend ever", Troy dropped kisses her all over her face.

"Yeah, yeah", Sharpay smiled.

"Come on, we need to go. I don't want to miss the new Harry Potter movie. I waited long for that movie", Troy took her hand and sneaked out of the kitchen where they had their conversation.

"Aww, can't we watch The Proposal instead? Pretty please?", Sharpay batted her eyelashes.

Troy paused for a moment, then grinned, "Oh, yeah we can but I've got to have something in return".

Sharpay laughed when they reached his car. Troy opened the door for her before getting on the driver's seat. "Hmm..we can go to my place after the movie and get naked", Sharpay teased in a husky tone.

Troy groaned aloud, "Not that for pete's sake! I told you I'd wait for your birthday. I'm trying so hard to not think of making love with you at this moment".

Sharpay sighed. "I know that, and I love you more for respecting me and being a man of your word. My birthday's coming up and I'm really nervous about what might happen".

Troy stared lovingly at her. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you and you're the most important person in my life. You know we'll be good together. Trust me", he whispered after pulling away.

"Yeah? Let's just hope I won't embarrass myself when we get down with the real thing", Sharpay mumbled.

"You're so cute when you look like that. Let's just drop the subject ok?", Troy cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

Sharpay nodded. Troy gave her one more chaste kiss before driving away.

* * *

"Sharpay! Wake up, you drama queen!",someone nudged Sharpay while she lay on her bed.

Sharpay roused a little and groaned. "Get out, Ry", she mumbled.

"Troy's here and the dude has been waiting for you for about an hour now! Have mercy on the guy", Ryan nudged her again.

"Fine. Just tell him he has 10 minutes more of waiting", Sharpay mumbled.

"Ugh! Ok whatever. I'm going out with Gabby today. Mom and Dad are away on a business trip, _again_", Ryan said.

"Yeah, ok. Now, would you mind letting me sleep?", Sharpay waved her hand in the direction of the door. Ryan gave her one, last look before walking to the door and closing it with a _bang!_

Sharpay turned, stared at the ceiling and sighed. Troy was obviously determined to wait for her. They had an argument yesterday about her being obsessed with shopping. The drive home was silent after visiting the mall.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

Moments later, she felt someone's lips on her cheek. The lips were soft and continued to move to her jaw then to ther sensitive ear.

Sharpay mumbled something and turned to the lips. Settling her lips on the other person's, they kissed slowly and passionately, tongues meshing and breaths mingling. The kiss was fired with passion.

"Mmm…'Pay, baby, I'm sorry:, Troy pulled away an inch. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was hard and full of hunger. A little desperate on Troy's part.

Sharpay moaned when Troy pulled away. He let his forehead rest on her while breathing harshly.

""Pay, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't really want to complain about your shopping habits but it just came out of me. I'm so sorry", he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're forgiven. Let's just forget about what you said yesterday. I really do need to change my habits", Sharpay smiled.

"No, its ok with me. You're just fine. I don't want you to change", Troy kissed her cheek.

"I want to. And it's for the better. I'm doing this with or without your permission", she spoke firmly.

"Yeah, ok. I love you, by the way", he grinned and sat up straight. She sat up also.

"I love you, too, you idiot", Sharpay stuck her tongue out.

"I brought you something", he walked out the door and was away for a minute.

Sharpay grinned when she saw Troy carrying a dozen of pink flowers and a cute teddy bear.

"Here. I know you love pink roses", he gave her the bouquet, "and this one here is Tommy. He's special. I personally asked the manufacturer of teddy bears to make this one just for you".

"What's so special about it?", she took the bear and inspected it.

"It smells like you and", he took the teddy bear and showed her its backside. _Troy and Sharpay together forever _was written in gold and silver.

"Aww, that's so nice of you", she kissed Troy and smelled the cute bear, "Hmm…strawberries. Thank you".

"No problem. It's my 'making up' gift for you, anyways", he sat beside her.

She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. Troy pulled away when he heard the phone ringing, "It's yours".

Sharpay groaned and mumbled something about wrong timing, "Hello?".

Troy entwined their fingers while she continued her conversation on the phone.

"Oh my God. Where are they", Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy looked worriedly at her. She stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. She shut her phone and was hugged by Troy when she sobbed softly.

"It's Ryan and Gabby. They were in a car accident. They're seriously injured", Sharpay sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Go take a shower. We're going to the hospital", Troy pulled her up.

* * *

**Here it is! Sorry took a long time to upload this one. Sorry if there are mistakes.  
**

**I spent my day with my friends! Oh well…**

**Hope you guys like it…**

**Don't forget to review this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Take care… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: I don't own HSM and the Cast!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Don't be fooled by me.  
Don't be fooled by the face I wear for I wear a mask,  
a thousand masks,  
masks that I'm afraid to take off,  
and none of them is me._

"You look better now"

"Thanks, Shar. I'm sorry I got you guys worried", Ryan frowned at Sharpay.

"You're my twin. We look out for each other", Sharpay squeezed Ryan's hand and smiled.

"So, how's Gabby? I'm not allowed to see her, which really frustrates me", Ryan asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She's in a better condition thatn you are. She has a few bruises, here and there", Sharpay patted Ryan's cheek.

"At least she's fine. It really is my fault", Ryan sighed.

"Stop blaming yourself. You drove through a slippery road".

"Yeah, well. I should've been more careful".

"Enough, Ryan", she replied impatiently.

"Fine. You should go home. You look pale. Where's Troy, by the way?".

"Checking things out with Gabby's mom", Sharpay shrugged.

"She's here? I'm dead", he groaned.

"No, you're not, thank goodness. Just stop with this guilt thing, okay? Accidents happen".

Troy opened the door unannounced, "Oops. Am I interrupting? I thought he's asleep".

"No, it's okay. We're leaving anyway"

"Okay. Come on, then", Troy reached her side.

"Mom and Dad are on their way here. Get some rest", she kissed Ryan's cheek.

"You act like an older sister, Shar", he teased.

"Someone has to look out for you", Sharpay smiled before slipping out of the room with Troy.

* * *

"Uh-oh. Parents alert", Troy murmured as he parked his Audi in front of the Evans' mansion.

"Oh, well", Sharpay shrugged and opened the car door.

"Sharpay, honey, how is your brother?", Lucy approached Sharpay and hugged her.

"He's fine, Mrs. Bolton", Sharpay smiled at her.

"In case you were wondering what we are doing here, Troy called us a while ago", Jack hugged Sharpay.

"Ah... he didn't tell me"

"Come on, Dad. Don't crush her. She's er, fragile right now", Troy complained at Jack.

"I am so not fragile, Troy", Sharpay led the way to the house.

The butler opened the front door for them. They settled in the living room.

"Troy, there is something we ought to tell you", Lucy stared at Troy.

"What is it?", Troy casually held Sharpay. She snuggled closer.

"Well, the Parkers are pssing through town and we just wanted to warn you", Jack announced.

"Parkers? You're kidding,right? Don't tell me _she _is with them", Troy stiffened.

"Who are they, anyway?", Sharpay asked, curious to know about what riled Troy.

"The Parkers are umm.. some associates of my parents. Loaded, too. And uh- they have this daughter", Troy shifted nervously as he stared at her.

"Daughter, huh? Was she an ex-girlfriend?"

"Thank goodness, no. It's a lot worse than that. Veronica has this crush on me", Troy frowned.

"Crush? More like obsession to me", Jack pointed out.

"She's got this em... fantasy that she and Troy would eventually marry in the future", Lucy patted Troy's knee.

"What?", Sharpay's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was a little close to her when we were younger and she categorized me as a knight-in-shinig-armor just because I helped her a few times. It got worse when we started growing up. Thank God we moved here", Troy smiled at her.

"And I think she knows about the arranged marriage and probably convinced her parents to pass here on purpose", Lucy frowned.

"Great! I'm so ruined now", Troy muttered.

"Hey, it's alright. Just as long as she doesn't steal you away from me", Sharpay linked her arm with Troy's and smiled.

"Really? You wouldn't mind at all? She can be a handful".

"No, I don't", Sharpay gave him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at his parents.

"Ahhh young love", Lucy sighed. Everybody laughed.

* * *

"You didn't tell me this Veronica chick was a tall, blue-eyed brunette beauty! I would've done something", Sharpay murmured furiously at Troy. They were attending a luncheon at a luxury hotel outside the town with Troy's parents and some other business associates.

"What? I didn't know you were curious about her. She doesn't even appeal to me", Troy nudged her teasingly.

Sharpay glared at him, "Laugh it off while you can, Bolton".

"I love it when you get jealous. You look so cute and adorable that I want to kiss you all day long", Troy winked at her.

"I'm not jealous". she announced calmly as she crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh. It's okay. I love it", he laughed as she secretly punched him.

"Troy! Sweetie!"

"Speak of the devil", he muttered and placed his arm across her waist and then turned and forced a smile at the approaching brunette.

"Wow. I haven't seen you for years. You look absolutely dashing in a suit", Veronica Parker smiled mischievously at him.

"Uh, thanks, Veronica", he then turned to Sharpay to whisper, "But I look better without them".

Sharpay giggled and Troy laughed a little.

"And who must you be? Oh! Sharpie Evans, right?"

"It's Sharpay Evans actually. I'm Troy's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you", Sharpay held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine", Veronica held her hand for a mere second.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?", Troy asked curiously.

"For a while. A long while", Veronica purred at Troy and turned to Sharpay and gave her a mencaing look.

* * *

**wooh! i'm done.**

**hope you guys like this! please do drop a review!**

**thanks for reading and Happy New Year!**

**sorry if there are mistakes, etc...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't own HSM!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_  
_ compare his love to a summer's day._  
_ It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_  
_ of such a creature as thee,_  
_ to simply cast away the precision_  
_ God had placed in forging you._

_ Each facet of your being_  
_ whether it physical or spiritual_  
_ is an ensnarement_  
_ from which there is no release._  
_ But I do not wish release._  
_ I wish to stay entrapped forever._  
_ With you for all eternity._  
_ Our hearts, always as one._

"Hey, can I come in?", Troy grinned at Sharpay.

"Troy! What are you doing here? I thought you were attending a party with your parents", Sharpay stared at Troy.

"I brought flowers and chocolate", he smiled wickedly. Sharpay gazed at his appearance as he casually stood in front of her with that devilish-smile that would always enchant her.

Sharpay sighed. "Come in then."

"Where's my kiss?", he pouted as he entered the house. Sharpay closed the front door. And then turned to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Was that what you would call a kiss?", Troy mockingly complained. He held the bouquet of flowers and chocolate with one hand and pulled Sharpay closer with the other.

"I give up. You're on your teasing mood again", Sharpay grinned, then Troy leaned in and gave her a hot,long kiss that left her breathless afterward.

"Now, that, madam, was a kiss", he licked his lips wickedly. Sharpay giggled as Troy shot her another hot look.

"Come on", Sharpay pulled him to the sofa in the living room.

They sat on the obviously expensive sofa. Troy placed the flowers and the chocolate on the table and grabbed Sharpay again.

"What are you doing?", she gasped.

"Wanna kiss you, again", Troy smiled and gave her another passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Sharpay pulled away reluctantly.

What are you up to, Bolton?", she demanded playfully.

"What? I missed you. And besides, the party was boring with a capital B", Troy grinned and sat comfortably beside her.

Sharpay laughed. "Seriously?"

Troy nodded, "Uh-huh. And Veronica was there."

"Oh", she frowned.

"Hey, I told you her oh-so charm won't work on me", Troy reassured and hugged her.

"I'm just...worried, that's all. She really wants to be with you. She always shows up when you're around", Sharpay cuddled closer and placed her head on his muscular chest.

"I keep telling her to back off but she won't", he replied.

"Maybe 'coz she's in love with you", she rolled her eyes at the only obvious reason.

"Naw. She's not", he replied firmly.

"She is. Well, she acts like she is", she pulled back and stared at Troy.

"How can she be in love with me? I haven't seen her for years. And I've changed, you know. I don't usually help old ladies cross the street or climb a tree to save a kitten or act as a knight-in-shining armor", Troy denied.

"Really? Then what was that news I heard that you donated a few grand for the development of the local park and another donation to the children's shelter near town? Oh, and that you bought all the cookies Brianna and Megan were selling around the neighborhood", Sharpay pointed out. (Brianna and Megan are cute Girl Scouts)

"Er, yeah. I had a few money to spare and Brianna and Megan are adorable kids. You didn't see those cute puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips. Trust me, the girls could charm anyone", Troy chuckled nervously.

"_Right_. Back to the point, you're East High's 'Golden Boy', Troy. No woman would be able to resist you. You know I did but it didn't quite work out for me. I'm hopelessly in love with you", Sharpay pretended to sigh dreamily.

"Well, if you love me, why don't we just forget this Veronica nonsense and make-out?", Troy grinned wickedly.

"Hmm... if you're really sure?", Sharpay pretended to frown, but she was actually feeling good inside.

"I'm definitely sure, 'Pay. You know that I love _you_ and not _her_", Troy pulled her closer.

"I love you, too", she murmured.

"So, what now?", he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Now, we make-out", Sharpay pulled his head down and kissed him.

* * *

"Ahh...feels good to be back", Ryan sighed as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah", Sharpay muttered as she carried his luggage.

"Let me take that, Miss Evans", the butler offered and took the luggage without waiting an answer.

"Thanks", she smiled appreciatively. The butler made an awkward bow and smiled back, then turned to go up the stairs to Ryan's room.

"So, where's your _boyfriend_?", Ryan asked as Sharpay sat beside him on the sofa.

"Ugh! I'm not so sure I know where he is! Probably with Veronica. She always follow him _everywhere_ when I'm not with him", she huffed.

"Ooh... I hear jealousy there. You've got a competition", Ryan teased.

"Ryan!", Sharpay glared at him.

"Scary, Shar. Hey, I'll head to bed early. I'm so freaking tired", Ryan stood unsteadily and waved a 'see ya'.

Sharpay reached for the remote and opened the huge TV. She clicked off different channels until she settled for a chick-flick movie.

The doorbell ran. "Ugh! Way to ruin my already ruined mood", Sharpay muttered and went to open the front door.

A tall, handsome guy was standing in front of her, "Hello, Are you Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay blinked, Wow, she thought. He looks a little bit like Robert Pattinson, only this guy was much more chiseled and muscular. He wore a white shirt and old jeans.

"Uh, hello?", the guy frowned.

"Oh, sorry", she blinked again.

"I said, Are you Sharpay Evans", he asked again and widened his eyes. There was something familiar about his blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with anything?", she plastered a friendly smile.

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for my cousin, Troy. I went by their house and the butler told me he might be here", he replied.

_Ah, that's why he looked a little familiar. He has Troy's blue eyes... well, not quite. Troy's _eyes_ reflect his very soul when he looks at me and this guy just has Troy's blue eyes but nothing really special. Just plain old blue, _Sharpay thought.

"He's not here. I think he's with Veronica. Now that I thought of that, he said something about showing her around or something", she rolled her eyes a little.

"Veronica? As in Veronica Parker?", his brows furrowed.

"Yep. Do you know her too?", she asked curiously while she leaned against the doorframe.

He hesitated a little, "Yeah. I know her. Pardon me, I forgot my manners. I'm Theodore Bolton but just call me Ted", he held out his hand.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, but I know you already know that", she shook his hand.

"Haha, yeah", his eyes crinkled with mirth.

"Come in. Troy would pass by later. You can wait here", she held the door open for him to come inside. She then closed the door.

"Thanks. You have a nice house by the way", he stood in the living room. Sharpay waved at him to sit down on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee or juice?", Sharpay smiled at him.

"Juice would be nice, thanks", Ted sat a little bit stiffly on the sofa.

Sharpay went to look for Gerald to make them some juice.

"Let's get acquainted to pass the time", Sharpay beamed at him.

* * *

"Come on", Troy pulled the brunette out of the dress store.

"Wait, Troy. I have to buy shoes", Veronica wailed.

Troy stopped walking and turned to her , "No way. It will take you too many hours just to find shoes! I didn't sign up to be your shopping buddy", he scowled.

"Please, Troy. I really need some for parties and meetings and other events. Please, please", she begged.

Troy cursed silently, "Okay, fine. But don't take too long. I'm only with you to show you around."

"Yes. Thanks so much", she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned to go to another store.

Troy sighed and followed. "This is gonna be a long day", Troy grumbled.

* * *

**Yay! i'm done... =D**

**I would continue the "shopping spree moment" next chapter. And find out why Veronica acts like an overgrown _biotch! _haha**

**oh well! Tell me what you think about this new chapter! **

**Tnx for reading!\m/**

**peace! 3  
**


End file.
